darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Privacy policy
is watching you read this privacy policy.]] Darthipedia respects your privacy, at . Yes, we truly do, despite what we saw you do yesterday. ...Don't give us that look. You want us to keep respecting your privacy, don't you, ? DON'T YOU?? Good, good. Glad to hear it. You're fine, we're fine, everybody's happy. Wikia Terms of Use Before continuing, please read Wikia's policy on collecting personal information. Publicity If you only read the Darthipedia website, no more information is collected than is typically collected in server logs by web sites in general. If you contribute to the Darthipedia project, you are publishing every word you post publicly. If you write something, assume that it will be retained forever. This includes articles, user pages and talk pages. This is a public act, and you are identified with that edit as its author. Phishing A Darthipedia administrator will never ask you for your password or (if you are a registered user) IP address. If you receive such a request from a person who pretends to be a Darthipedia administrator, do not respond to it. Bring the issue up on an administrator's talk page. Do not under any circumstances reveal your password to anyone else. Self-identification You are not required to explicitly release any personal information, including, but not limited to, your real name, gender, age, location, country-specific identification code, or anything else besides the screen name of your choice. You are not required to provide any such information at the request of any Darthipedia user—administrator or not. Feel free to ignore any such requests. If you publish any such information on Darthipedia, you acknowledge that you do this completely voluntarily, and that you realize the potential consequences, including misuse by third parties. Darthipedia claims no responsibility for the accuracy of any personal information provided by its users. Personal information belonging to other people Disclosing personal information of another person without their explicit and public consent is forbidden. Violation will result in a block per Darthipedia:Blocking policy and deletion of said personal information. Darthipedia and Wikia Darthipedia is hosted by Wikia, Inc., a commercial company incorporated in Delaware, United States. As such, the operation of Darthipedia falls under the United States law and under Wikia policies. The Darthipedia community has no official affiliation with Wikia. None of the Darthipedia administrators are part of the Wikia staff. They do not have direct access to the Wikia servers or any information not provided via the MediaWiki software interface. The following three sections do not apply to any personal information that you explicitly make public by posting it on Darthipedia. It applies to information published indirectly by the fact you view and edit Darthipedia. Information available to Wikia The server logs record IP addresses and user agent strings of all users, registered or not. These are not, by themselves, made public; they are only used to aggregate data for the public Wikia statistics, and for CheckUser requests (see below). For details, refer to the Wikia terms of use. Information available to the Darthipedia community The term "Darthipedia community" includes all Darthipedia users not affiliated with Wikia, Inc. This includes Darthipedia anonymous users, , administrators, and bureaucrats. IP addresses of anonymous users are publicly available. An IP address can in many cases be used to identify the user's Internet service provider and/or geographical location. If you do not want your IP address to be public, it is in your best interest to register. IP addresses of registered users are not publicly available to the Darthipedia community. For an exception, see the CheckUser section below. In case of autoblocks, the name of the autoblocked registered user or IP address is not revealed by the MediaWiki software. Autoblocks, therefore, cannot be used to establish two users as sharing the same IP. Administrators can read deleted pages, while regular users cannot. CheckUser Although Darthipedia administrators have no direct access to the database of registered users' IP addresses, they can under certain circumstances submit a CheckUser request to a Wikia staff member. For details, see Wikia:Help:CheckUser. Other users may or may not be made aware of the fact that the CheckUser request was submitted. CheckUser requests are logged in a private Wikia log and not available to the Darthipedia community. CheckUser is only utilized in case of suspected sock puppetry in violation of Darthipedia policies, such as using a sock puppet to circumvent a block or engaging in vandalism using multiple accounts. As a result of a CheckUser request, the administrator is not given the IP address of the registered user. They only receive information on whether two or more users share the same IP range. The range (not the full IP address) is only disclosed if it is necessary for a rangeblock. Cookies Darthipedia uses browser cookies to store your session data. Thus, if you have logged in previously, the browser may remember this information and log you back in automatically when you return to the site. The cookies do not contain any personally identifiable information, but if you wish to switch them off or delete them, you may do so at any time. is still watching you read this privacy policy.]] Security of information Darthipedia makes no guarantee against unauthorized access to any information you provide. This information may be available to anyone with access to the Wikia servers. E-mail and IRC E-mail You may provide your e-mail address in your Preferences and enable other logged-in users to send email to you through the wiki. Your address will not be revealed to them unless you respond, or possibly if the email bounces. If you do not provide an email address, you will not be able to reset your password if you forget it. However, you may contact the Wikia staff to enter a new mail address in your preferences. You can remove your email address from your preferences at any time to prevent it from being used. IRC The IRC channels #darthipedia and #wikia are not officially part of Darthipedia or Wikia proper. By participating in an IRC channel, your IP address may be exposed to other participants. Using the Wikia CGI:IRC gateway will expose the username you are currently logged in on Wikia under. The Darthipedia channel operators have no access to NickServ passwords or any other information not made publicly available by you via the NickServ interface. Removal of user accounts Once created, user accounts will not be removed. Wikia may add the technical possibility to rename a user in the future, but neither Darthipedia nor Wikia can guarantee that a name will be changed on request. Currently, only Wikia staff members can rename users on wikis where this experimental functionality is enabled. Deletion of content Removing text from Darthipedia does not permanently delete it. In normal pages, anyone can look at a previous version and see what was there. If a page is "deleted", any administrator can see what was deleted. Revisions containing undesired personal information may be oversighted by a Wikia staff, making them unrestorable and only visible to staff members. Deletion per author request Darthipedia administrators can and will delete your user page or any of your user subpages, as well as personal information about you that was posted by you or another user, at your request. However, in addition to the aforementioned administrator access to deleted content, Darthipedia makes no guarantee that the deleted information will stay deleted forever. COPPA provision (users under 13 years old) The United States Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (which applies to any user of Darthipedia, whether they reside in the United States or not) prohibits users under 13 years old from revealing any personal information. Darthipedia users who violate this policy by claiming to be under 13 years old will have their user page (and user talk page, if necessary) deleted and locked, and may also be blocked from editing, until their 13th birthday. This is a forced measure to avoid any legal trouble associated with COPPA. Privacy policy Privacy policy Privacy policy